I'm not just a toy
by lemonhead67
Summary: Bella is Edward's new personnel sex toy. Edwards hard exterior makes it hard for bella to reach out to him. She wants him to know shes a person, but will Edward's anger be the breaking point for Bella?
1. Chapter 1

**OK so this is my first fanfic I mainly just set up an account to review and I've finally decided that I should try my hand at writing one. I appreciate any comments or criticisms good or bad. I'm a new writer and I know that I'm going to need them. Thx :] **

**I'm not just a toy**

The ropes were rubbing my wrists raw as I was being led into the musk filled room. There were men seated all around laughing and drinking.

I had paused for a second while looking around and was jerked into the back of the girl who was bound in front of me.

"All right you whores, time to get this show on the road," the greasy haired man named James scowled at us.

The girls around me trembled in fear; we all knew what was in store for us when we got onto that platform. We would be sold to the highest bidder as their own personnel sex toy.

I watched as the girls before me took their turn, shakily walking onto the platform. The auctioneer's voice boomed through the room.

"Going once, going twice, sold to the man with the curly brown hair."

The statuesque blonde before me was dragged off by a burly man with short, curly brown hair and deep blue eyes.

Now it was my turn. I walked up to the platform, I was afraid my legs would give out as I took the three short steps up. I walked to the center of the platform.

It was so embarrassing being up here in front of all these people, judging me on whether or not I was worth the money. It made me so angry that they could just purchase me like that. I wasn't something t steps up. I walked to the center of the platform. It was so embarrassing being up here in front of all these people, judging me on whether or not I was worth the money. It made me so angry that they could just purchase me like that. I wasn't something you could buy at the supermarket; I was a person just like them.

The Auctioneer began his fast talking and I just tuned him out. I wasn't interested in what I was selling for, i was more so in who was the one I would end up stuck with.

"I bid $1,000," said a deep velvet voice in the front corner of the room.

I looked over at him. He had deep bronze colored hair and piercing green eyes. His gaze connected with mine and I felt a shudder go through my body, his stare was so intense; it made me feel as though my knees would buckle under my now heavy body.

"Sold! To the man with red hair," proclaimed the auctioneer.

Then the man with the strange colored hair came up to my side and let his eyes gaze down approvingly at my body.

"I think you'll do fine for what I've got in store for you," he said as a menacing, crooked grin.

He roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me down from the platform.

"in fact," he said," I think you'll be one of the best I've had in a while."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was dragged away and thrown in the back of a tinted van.

My sight was blurred for a moment until I adjusted to my darkened surroundings. The floor of the van was a rough metal and I could feel my legs scraping uncomfortably against it.

Besides me there were two other girls in the van. One was the blonde who was sold just before I was. The other was a frail, petite girl with spiky black hair and hazel colored eyes. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was so skinny I thought she would break in half.

"Hello," I whispered. I was unsure of who could hear and didn't want to scare anyone. I felt the van begin to move as I waited for an answer.

"Hi," Said a small soprano voice from the petite girl, "My name is Alice, what's yours?"

"Isabella, but call me Bella I hate being called by my full name." It seemed silly now though, why would anyone care anymore what my name was. My name was worthless to them.

"Do you have any idea where we are going?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted to know the answer.

"We're going to the Cullen manor," replied the blonde speaking for the first time since we got in the van.

"How do you know?" asked Alice.

"At the house I used to serve in the other slaves talked about how rich the Cullen's were and the good looks of their sons," said the blonde.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Rosalie, but don't let their sons fool you I hear they are as deadly as they are beautiful."She said, with a certain look of disgust on her face.

The man who dragged me to the van must have been one of the sons. He was unconditionally one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen on the planet. But, his eyes held so much depth; I felt I could see into his soul. And what I found there was nothing but revulsion and scorn.

We were silent for the rest of the ride each of us probably thinking of what awaited us when we arrived.

I knew I was to serve for the man who bought me and something deep in me wanted to. I wasn't sure why, maybe just for his good looks; it certainly wasn't his personality.

The van's brakes squealed to a stop, and I knew we had arrived. The back doors of the van opened, momentarily blinding me.

I felt a hand roughly grasp my upper arms and swing me over a shoulder. I was carried to what seemed the top of some steps before I was finally put down.

The house, or mansion really, that we stood in front of, had huge columns and was very old age Victorian looking.

Soon Rosalie and Alice were put down next to me. I looked up to see three men standing in front of us.

One was the man with curly brown hair and blue eyes from the auction earlier. The other was tall and built with slightly longer hair than the other two that was a sunflower yellow color; he had light brown eyes with flakes of black. Lastly, was the man who was supposedly my new owner.

They were intimidating as their gazes smoldered into us. I could feel myself as well as the girls shrink away from their judgmental glare.

"My name is Emmet and this is Jasper and Edward," said the curly haired man, pointing to the blond and then the bronze man.

"You may not call us by our names alone; you must address us as master or sir. You have been bought for our personnel pleasure, but you will also be required to do chores during the day. If you disobey there will be punishments. Is that clear?" Emmet questioned, as the other two stared.

We all nodded our heads.

"Good, then let us go inside shall we."

I looked at the others who looked scared and nervous; I felt the exact same way. I felt uncertain about how this whole thing would turn out.

The guy named Edward grabbed my arm, and pulled me inside to face more uncertainties.

**Please review.**

**Mwuuuah :]**


End file.
